Triumph of The Walking Dead: Robert Kirkman's Zombie Epic on Page and Screen
Triumph of The Walking Dead: Robert Kirkman's Zombie Epic on Page and Screen is a book edited by James Lowder. It is a collection of articles about The Walking Dead. Contents # Joe R. Lansdale - Foreword: Triumph of the Walking Dead - # James Lowder - Introduction: Triumph of the Walking Dead - All zombies are created equal. # Kyle William Bishop - The Pathos of The Walking Dead Bringing Terror Back to Zombie Cinema - laments that "zombies just aren’t frightening anymore...they’ve even become bizarrely lovable".On The Walking Dead The Pathos of The Walking Dead Bringing Terror Back to Zombie Cinema, Smart Pop Books #Jonathan Maberry - Take Me to Your Leader - explores leadership (especially Rick Grimes’) during the zombie apocalypse. #Arnold T. Blumberg - Four-Color Zombies The Walking Dead in Comics History #Jay Bonansinga - A Novelist and a Zombie Walk Into a Bar - Explains how the comics where made into a book. #Craig Fischer - Meaninglessness Cause and Desire in The Birds, Shaun of the Dead, and The Walking Dead - psychological causes behind the zombie apocalypse #Brendan Riley - Zombie People The Complicated Nature of Personhood in The Walking Dead - The comic complicates what it means to be a person. #Kay Steiger - No Clean Slate Unshakable Race and Gender Politics in The Walking Dead - race issues and gender roles in the Walking Dead. #Vince A. Liaguno - Happy (En)Trails Violence and Viscera on The Walking Dead - predominant bloodletting on The Walking Dead...takes a backseat to...character and storytelling. #Ned Vizzini - Rick and Rand The Objectivist Hero in The Walking Dead - the biggest draw of the apocalypse is the way it absolves us of our responsibilities. The apocalypse offers us a chance to erase all of these and scale life back to one responsibility—staying alive. #Kenneth Hite - Postmodern Merlin Edwin Jenner as the Enchanter in the Cave. #Steven Schlozman - Feel Better? - dissects the disturbing role of science in the television series.Triumph of The Walking Dead: Robert Kirkman's Zombie Epic on Page and Screen, Amazon.com. #Lisa Morton - The Walking Dead and Dance of Death Or, Why the Zombies Are Always on the Other Side of the Fence - historical apocalyptic stories. #Scott Kenemore - A Zombie Among Men Rick Grimes and the Lessons of Undeadness - Robert Kirkman’s epic comic book series is called The Walking Dead. Not The Whiny Humans. Time after time, the zombies prevail and feed while the humans die, flee, or fight each other. #David Hopkins - The Hero Wears the Hat Carl as 1.5-Generation Immigrant and True Protagonist - Walking Dead is not only about survival but also about immigration—people entering into a new habitat and finding their place within it. #Kim Paffenroth - "For Love Is Strong as Death" Redeeming Values in The Walking Dead - Anyone temporarily “saved” from a dire fate is usually only killed in some equally horrible way later on. This is a fairly common—and straightforward and understandable—criticism of the zombie subgenre. However, it is one that applies least to The Walking Dead.Celebrate the AMC and comics phenomenon The Walking Dead, Smart Pop Books References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Books